A conventional stroller typically has a partitioned pouch at the back side of the lounge seat and/or a holding net formed in a tray shape below the lounge seat to hold and store various items, such as diapers, food items and the like. However, bottles or cups stored in such locations are not easily accessible.
To address this problem, it is known to attach a drink or cup holder to a handlebar of the stroller. The cup holder typically includes a cup and an attachment clip which is connectable with the handlebar. The container, which can be detachable from the attachment clip, is typically adapted to secure the bottle or cup within the container. A drawback of the known cup holders is the manner by which the holder is attached to the stroller, which allows the cup holder to move on the handlebar causing the beverage held therein to tip and possibly spill within the stroller.